


The new sexual adventures of Female Ryan

by Lord_Robbie



Series: Blonde and Black [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Strap-Ons, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misogynist suffers for his crimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

"Take it, bitch!" These were the words that Ryan Bellamy heard upon waking up. There was something large being shoved up and down her rectum, while a hand played with her dripping womanhood. All Ryan could do was moan as a brush struck her rump. Whoever was pumping her behind was a seasoned veteran. She clearly knew how to get a woman's motor purring. Ryan was unable to process what had happened since that bullet penetrated her belly, piercing the life giving vessels that was her heart. All that was true was that a woman with a strap on was entering her from behind inside that very entrance, while slapping her cheeks with a hairbrush. Was she in Heaven or Hell? And more confused was how good it felt. The driving, the pulsing, that delicious feeling of being filled; of the emptiness finally being gone. The length and width of the shaft was dedicated to ending this issue.

Ryan Bellamy had been quite the heartbreaker. He had enjoyed his share of women. But everything changed for him when he met Ariel Andrews. She was cute and sexy. An orange haired beauty who he suspected was secretly bi. She spent most of her time with girls who were scoring with other girls and Ryan envisioned himself as Harem King with piles of sexy, naked bimbos willing to do anything for him. Maybe even wearing chain leashes around their necks and not a stitch of anything else. But Ariel proved to be far more virginal and he lost control. He put her in the hospital, which landed him in jail. It wasn't hard to escape, Riverdale police were not NYPD. When he went to confront his bow ex, he found her face down between her best friend's thighs. It had been such an erotic show, he just watched happily before revealing himself. He had underestimated Ariel who would have castrated and killed him but for her new girlfriend. Her girlfriend Wendy even knocked an injured, one eyed Ryan down. His parents had sworn to get him out and free. The fact he had hurt a police officer had not helped events. The cops wanted payback. He had hurt one of their own. He had tried to rape two girls now. They wanted him dead. His attempt to get away, lead to bullets entering his heart and head. He may have been shots elsewhere, he simply did not remember. That was his backstory before he woke up to being driven and ploughed by some woman in her new girl bum.

"That's it, whore! Cum! Cum while I duck your dirty, slutty arsehole!" cried the girl. Ryan's core was molten, dripping widely down her thighs. She clenched her fists as the pussy fingering slowed to a tickling scratch. With one last grunt, the woman twisted the device into her extremities, releasing easing a gusher and roars from the woman and an unknown voice. The woman slipped the device off herself, keeping it inside Ryan. "Okay, who wants a turn of her now?" Ryan looked up, slightly blurry. There two other naked girls. One of them a golden blonde was making out with her former oppressor. She recognises her immediately. Sabrina Spellman.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on for an explanation on Ryan's fate. To SsKobraReaSs, read the earlier works of Blonde and Black and Ryan's punishment may reveal itself to you.

"So the spell works how ?" asked a confused Sabrina. "Each novel that is written, each film that is made, all the thoughts and places of our imagination are the borders of has, is or may be. Ryan will endure a sexual adventures until she learns!" explained Delia. "What does she have to learn?" asked Sabrina. "What it is like for a woman. There are countless world out there my darling. And the final one she encounters will be my own World. Her story culminates with her new life as my cousin's friend Neville's daughter!" clarified Delia. Sabrina smiled "Excellent!"

Ryan moaned as the humming got louder. The jolt were causing her to spasm. "You're such a ticklish slut, Birkhead!" observed the black haired girl as her nails danced inside her armpits. "And shaved, like a bitch!" added a brunette, stroking her soles. "I like that we shaved her. It makes the wand touch soft flesh Way easier!" Noted Spellman. The jolts made Ryan bit her lip. "Ohhhhh!" she expressed. "Now should I stop and play with her belly? Or should my special device keep shocking her?" wondered Sabrina. The two other girls grinned. "Tickle her!" they chant. Ryan was humping the electrical wand sending jolts into her new genitalia. She was so close. She couldn't follow the conversation between the girls at all. The sensations! She didn't know when they had tied her up. When they had spread her legs or began tickle tormenting her body. All she could think was the pleasure between her throbbing womanhood. And how close relief was.


End file.
